


Fangs out

by MissHappy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hybrid!luke, Kitty!luke, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHappy/pseuds/MissHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is that time of the week. Calum, Ashton and Michael must face the hardest task to ever encounter them.</p><p>Bathing their beloved cat hybrid Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs out

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is new hehe  
> I don't know maybe a series ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I guess if you want me to write something kitty hybrid luke related

“Hey there Lukitten” Calum sits besides the curled boy on the sofa, petting the skin right above Luke’s golden tail, idly counting the white rings around it till he got to the white tip and started again. Calum always found funny how the boy’s brown ears didn’t match with his tail at all.

  
“I told’u to stop callin’ me that, it’s’ tupid” he crawled to the 21-year old’s lap, purring happily at the caresses.  
“Yeah well I don’t think so” the brown eyed man lifted the boy by under his arms, sitting him on his lap. Luke slumped on his thighs, rubbing his eyes sleepily after his probably fifth nap of the day, at 5pm, after waking up at 10:43am.

  
“Where’s Mike an’ Ash?” Luke clawed at Calum’s shirt until he was satisfied enough and dropped his body against it. “On the bathroom” the man answered, getting up and holding the hybrid on his hip.

  
“Together?”

  
“Yes”.

  
“Why are they-? No Calum!” Realization came to Luke then.

  
He was _not_ getting a bath. Not today.

  
He struggled to get out of Calum’s hold in any way possible, trashing around and digging his claws on the man’s back in the progress. He started yowling desperately when they got to the door of the bathroom, Michael and Ashton waiting patiently there and the tub already full of water.

  
“Come on Luke be good” Calum pleaded, the other men were silently watching, however Calum needed to hurry up because the water was going to get cold and that’s when things would get truly bad.

  
“No!” Luke screamed, and in one last attempt of escaping he bit down hard on Calum’s shoulder. It worked because the man yelped and loosened his grip on Luke, the boy took the opportunity to get out of his arms and ran to his room, closing the door behind him.

  
“Great job Cal” Ashton muttered, leaning down to check if the water was any less warm.

  
“I told you it was better if you did it” Michael sighed, sitting down on the toilet lid. “Now you go get him from under his bed”.

  
“I can’t be the only who deals with him when he gets fussy” the older of the three was already walking to Luke’s room. “Whatever dad” Calum muttered behind him. He rolled his eyes and opened Luke’s room, the 23-year old didn’t waste time looking for him, they all knew Luke’s favorite spot to hide.

  
“Hey there Lukey, why don’t you come out here yeah?” he got on his knees, his chest and face almost touching the floor, he at least was grateful Luke’s manners made them stay sure the floor was always clean.

  
Luke mewled back at Ashton, recoiling even more on himself. “Don’t wan’ bath, don’t like it”.

  
“I know kitty but it’s time for one, and we can’t go on another day with just wet wipes okay? You need to come out ‘cause the water will get very cold and it’ll be worse” he tried reasoning with the hybrid, slowly reaching his hand to him.

  
“No” Luke gave his back to the man; apparently it was 6th nap of the day time. Ashton almost groaned in exasperation, this wouldn’t have been necessary if he had gone for Luke himself.

“I’m gonna count to three, if you don’t come out before I finish I’ll drag you out of there I don’t care Luke” he warned loud enough in case Luke was actually asleep.

  
“Don’t care either”.

  
So he wasn’t asleep at all.

  
“One… I don’t want you to be mad later kitty”.

  
“Two…Luke please don’t make things harder on yourself”.

  
Luke didn’t even flinch.

  
“Three. Luke?”

  
No response.

  
“I warned you Lucas”.

  
“I don’t car-” the 16-year old yelped when he was yanked from his spot by the back of his shirt, a strong arm wrapping around his middle and dragging him out of under his bed. When he was finally out he stared up nervously at Ashton, swatting at him when he reached down to lift him up, that didn’t stop the older man though.

  
“Come on, I’m done with your attitude. You’ll get your bath and that’s it” he headed quickly to the bathroom, Luke’s claws on his back and arms were getting too much for him.

  
“I don’t want please!” Luke wailed, his pleas getting ignored by the three men that were working together to undress him and later get him on the tub.

  
Once Luke was on the water -thankfully not cold but not as warm as it used to be- Michael needed to hold him down inside since Luke was desperately trying to get out, gifting the 22-year old some scratches and bites to take care of later too. “Luke damn it just!-Stay still please” the black haired exhaled, after catching Luke trying to climb out for the third time.

  
The tub in the bathroom was weirdly placed on a vertical way, one of the thin sides of the tub being the only one that touched the wall. Neither of them really bathed in there, only using the tub for Luke, since they could all scatter around it.

  
“Alright listen Luke…” Ashton grabbed the hybrid’s chin firmly, making the boy hiss at him. “Stop it! Stop it! You’re being way too difficult today and that’s enough of it. You’ve gone two days already without a bath and only with wet wipes; you know it can’t go on another day like that. After you’re clean we’ll be nice but now you’re overreacting, I suggest you to behave or else…You know what happens then”.

  
Luke stared blankly, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. He relaxed immediately, what caused Michael and Calum to let out a breath of relief.

“Like I said, Ash is way better at these stuffs than us Cal”.

  
“Fuck I know”.

  
They _finally_ got to work on making Luke clean; however the boy was letting tears fall quietly from his eyes. Ashton made sure to be extra careful washing the kitty’s ears, petting his head softly when he finished.

  
“There you go, now let’s dry you off and get you dressed and comfy yeah?” Ashton said, putting away the hand shower. Michael lifted him out of the tub and wrapped him on multiple towels. He left to take Luke to his room while Ashton and Calum stayed to wipe the floor.

  
The 22-year old placed him gently on his bed, sweetly rubbing a towel to fully dry the boy off. Luke’s clothes were already picked out and waiting on his mattress to be put on him.

  
“’s Ash mad at me?” Luke’s voice was so quiet Michael needed him to repeat himself to understand what the boy had said.

  
“Of course not kitten, I don’t think he could ever be mad at you honestly” Michael laughed, getting Luke into his favorite long sleeved shirt. A light blue one that Calum had gave him over a year ago. “Careful with the ears…That’s it, so damn adorable!” Luke flinched at Michael’s boisterous voice. “Sorry kid” Michael lowered his tone, petting Luke’s head as an apology, feeling the hybrid purr under his touch.

  
“One of the boys will get you in a bit yeah? I’ll go shower now” the black haired left Luke with a pat on his head and retrieved from his room.

 

 

Apparently, one hour was ‘a bit’ for Michael.

  
It was Calum that came for him, already showered, to tell Luke it was time for dinner. The brown eyed found the boy on the floor, claws stuck on his scratching pole.

  
“Lukitten, food’s ready”.

  
“Coming” he whispered without turning around. Calum was slightly surprised at Luke’s apathy upon hearing the nickname, but brushed it off when Luke quickly got up from the floor and took his hand to take them to living room.

  
When Luke saw the oldest of the four sitting casually on the couch facing the TV, four plates of food and juice glasses in front of him, he immediately ran to him and flopped down on his lap, nuzzling his face on Ashton’s chest.

  
“Ash” he purred when Ashton caressed just behind one of his ears. “Let’s eat my pretty kitty” the older took the plate of tuna sandwich and handed it to Luke, letting him settle comfortably beside him –very close too- and took his own cheese and ham sandwich.

  
“You just passed Fast and Furious! Go back!” Calum yelled at Michael.

  
“I’m fucking sick of it fuck off” he said back without stopping switching channels.

  
“Oh God Men in Black, we’ll watch this” he dropped the control on his lap, picking his sandwich up and taking a big bite of it.

  
“How can you not be tired of Men in Black?” Calum mumbled, taking a sip of his juice. He didn’t get a response, he wasn’t waiting for one either.

 

  
“Ash sorry” Luke whispered to the curly haired on the dark. Calum went to do the dishes while Michael had already gone to bed, even though it was barely 9pm. ‘Luke took all of my energy’ he joked, ruffling the boy’s hair after he saw him pout.

  
Ashton chuckled, wrapping his arms around the hybrid on his lap, who just purred under the man’s touch. Luke adored and loved every single one of them, but Ashton has always been the one that made him feel the most safe and comfortable, besides being the only one that Luke really obeyed.

  
“That’s fine my pretty kitty, I’m very used to your tantrums on bath time, you should apologize to Calum and Mikey though” he petted Luke’s back under his shirt.

  
“They are used to it so it’s fine” Luke happily cuddled him. Ashton just snorted, he knew the other boys didn’t mind Luke’s antics, or more like they were used to them. Nonetheless the boy would get mortified when Ashton would even raise his voice at him.

  
All of that would go out the door when it was bath time for Luke but the rest was mostly good kitty Lukey they all loved to spoil.

  
“You know, you’ve been talking better these days, I’m very proud, I know the others are too.”

  
“Thanks I’m trying hard” Luke blushed.

  
“I can tell”. Luke yawned and stretched across Ashton’s lap and moved to lay down there but the man stopped him and raised him on his arms. “Let’s go to sleep my pretty kitty”.

  
Luke just loved his family so much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who the hell knows lol


End file.
